Daddy Complex
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Apa yang membuat Sasuke melarang Naruto dkk untuk melihat anggota baru Uchiha? /"Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun."/"Teme! Aku datang untuk menjenguk lho!"/ WARNING inside. B'day fic for Inori Shirayuki. Oneshot, RnR please.


"_Tadaima_."

Sakura yang berada di dapur segera melepas celemeknya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut suaminya pulang. Hn, _kunoichi_ murid bimbingan Hokage 5 itu telah memiliki suami. Suaminya adalah Kepala Pasukan Keamanan Konoha. Ya, sejak dulu orang tahu, yang menjadi lambang pasukan keamanan adalah_ shuriken_ dengan kipas di tengahnya. Kipas, berarti yang memimpin Pasukan Keamanan tersebut adalah klan dengan lambang kipas, Uchiha. Suami Sakura adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_!" sambut Sakura. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang melepas sepatu ninjanya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berbalik dan segera memeluk Sakura—walau ia agak kesusahan. Ia segera mengecup dahi istrinya. "sudah kubilang tidak perlu menyambutku kalau kau masih susah berjalan," ujarnya datar.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bisa berjalan normal, Sasuke-_kun_…."

Sasuke terdiam lalu menjauh dari Sakura selangkah. Ia pun tersenyum. Mata _onyx_-nya mengarah ke bagian bawah dada Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaan si kecil di sini?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok lalu mencium perut Sakura yang membuncit.

"Aku merasakan ia menendang-nendang perutku, geli sekali."

Sasuke pun tersenyum makin lebar. "Sepertinya sangat sehat." Sasuke pun menempelkan telinga kirinya di perut Sakura. Perut dimana ada sebuah kehidupan yang akan menjadi buah hatinya nanti.

Sakura terkikik lalu menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari perutnya. "Rambutmu malah membuat perutku semakin geli, ihihi."

Sasuke terus saja tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus perut Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Alis Sasuke berkerut ketika merasakan cakra Sakura mulai kacau—mengejang. Sasuke pun mendongak cepat. "Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sa…Sasu…uh…sakit…"

Sasuke mendelik dan dengan sigap ia langsung menggendong Sakura yang sepertinya tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. "Bertahanlah, Sakura!"

.

.

.

**Daddy Complex**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship,** terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**WARNING : CANON, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), alur nggak jelas, aneh dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Sasuke menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menutup. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia mati-matian menahan desah kegelisahan yang tercekat di ambang mulutnya. Desahan agar dirinya tak menjerit-jerit tidak karuan. Sudah dapat terlihat, sosok jangkung dengan wajah bak Romeo mencari cinta itu sedang mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu yang berdiri kokoh di Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. Betapa Uchiha terakhir itu tidak gelisah?

**KRIET…**

Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri walau sesungguhnya ia bisa merasakan ujung-ujung telapak kakinya sudah kesemutan. "Bagaimana, Shizune-_san_?" tanyanya gelisah.

"Ng, ano…belum. Sakura-_chan_ sepertinya membutuhkan dukungan suaminya," tutur Shizune ragu-ragu sambil membuka pintu yang baru saja dibukanya agar menjadi lebih lebar. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang akan jadi tempat awal mula kebangkitan klan Uchiha.

Sebuah ruangan bersalin di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Terlihat di sebuah ranjang, seorang wanita penuh dengan peluh sedang menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Ia berbalut selimut yang ditarik sampai sebatas dadanya. Terlihat gundukan besar di balik selimut itu—di perutnya. Sasuke segera mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan berlari kecil menghampiri istri tercintanya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Segera saja ia usap bulir-bulir peluh di dahi lebar istrinya, dahi lebar milik Uchiha Sakura.

"Hei hei, gadis kuat sepertimu tak mampu mengeluarkannya?" tanya Sasuke terdengar menyindir namun sesungguhnya memberi semangat.

Sakura memejamkan mata. "Ugh…ini sakit sekali! Aku tak bisa! Kau saja yang menggantikannya! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! UWAAAAH!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat Tsunade mulai melakukan sesuatu terhadap perutnya.

"Hei Sakura! Sudah dua jam lebih kau seperti ini! Ini tidak akan usai kalau kau tak mencoba untuk mendorongnya!" bentak Tsunade. Lalu ia melirik sosok Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakura. "Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu pada istrimu itu agar mau mendorong bayinya keluar!"

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Sakit!"

"Kau tak mungkin kesakitan kalau dari tadi hanya menjerit saja!"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mendekatkan bibirnya di dahi Sakura. Ia mengecupnya sekilas. "Kalau kau seperti itu terus, nanti anak kita bisa mati dan perutmu juga mungkin akan semakin besar dari ini," rayu Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Ini salahmu Sasuke-_kun_! Kau masukkan apa sehingga perutku jadi begini!"

Semua perawat yang ada di situ pun tersenyum menahan tawa.

Sasuke berdehem mendengar perkataan Sakura. 'Masukkan apa'? Ya ampun…kenapa terkadang Sakura bisa jadi bodoh begini sih? "Ng, Sakura…pertanyaan itu…begini ya…"

"Heh Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan mengobrol saja tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu! Paksa istrimu untuk mengeluarkan bayinya!"

"Ah Tsunade-_sama_!" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghela napas sekali lagi dan membelai rambut Sakura lembut. Ia pun berbisik kecil. "Sakura, kau tidak akan apa-apa, aku berjanji. Kau hanya perlu mendorong bayinya sekuat tenaga, ok?"

Sakura malah menangis. "Tidak…hiks…sakit…Sasuke-_kun_…aku tidak mau melahirkan…hiks…"

Sasuke pun melirik Tsunade yang sepertinya mulai terlihat kesal. Ia pun menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, jangan hiraukan rasa sakitnya, kau hanya perlu mendorong bayi kita untuk keluar dan biarkan aku meredam rasa sakit itu." Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Dan untuk yang selanjutnya, para perawat yang ada di situ hanya bisa menahan nafas dengan wajah memerah ketika mendengar **desahan erotis** dari seorang Uchiha Sakura—bukan jeritan kesakitan.

"HMMPPPPHHHH—"

"OWEEEEEEKKKKK…OWEEEEEKKKKK!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Matanya segera mengerling ke arah Tsunade yang di tangannya ada sesosok bayi mungil yang masih merah. Ia pun segera menyunggingkan senyum lebar di bibirnya yang penuh dengan air liur dan menghampiri Tsunade ceria. "Anakku! Ini anakku!" jerit Sasuke senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bayinya dan menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Ya, ya Sasuke. Ini adalah anakmu," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terus menatap anaknya yang terlihat gemuk dan sehat itu dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Sakura terlihat sedang menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya akibat perlakuan Sasuke tadi yang katanya akan menahan rasa sakitnya saat melahirkan. Hn, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia telah melewati masa-masanya dimana ia harus meregang nyawa tadi.

-o0o-

Kabar tentang kelahiran penerus Uchiha pun langsung tersebar luas di Konoha dalam hitungan jam. Yang menjadi gosip panas para penggosip pun adalah tentang kelahiran anak pertama Uchiha Sasuke. Anak laki-laki yang nantinya akan jadi penerus keluarga Uchiha. Dan sebagai ratu gosip, Ino tentu saja tahu mengenai berita ini apalagi ia juga bekerja di rumah sakit, walau ia belum sempat melihat putra hasil cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Ino keluar dari tokonya dan hendak menjenguk Sakura, itu sebelum ia melihat segerombol wanita di depan toko bunganya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke katanya sudah melahirkan!" ujar salah seorang wanita.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Ah, sangat disayangkan Sasuke yang hebat dan tampan itu malah memilih wanita yang kudengar dari keluarga Haruno itu…," kata wanita yang satunya.

"Hm, yang kudengar, Haruno itu sama sekali tidak menarik! Kenapa Sasuke tidak memilih kita yang jelas-jelas cantik dan menarik begini sih?"

"Mungkin hanya karena Haruno adalah _kunoichi_ bimbingan Hokage yang dulu, ugh, menyebalkan."

"Jangan-jangan, Haruno itu pakai sihir lagi!"

Ino yang telinganya menangkap desas desus tidak mengenakan yang melibatkan sahabat baiknya itu pun jadi panas sendiri. "Ya ampun…Sakura beruntung sekali bisa melahirkan keturunan hebat Uchiha… Kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai tergila-gila dengan Sakura ya? Bahkan aku pernah memergoki Sasuke sedang men*piiip* Sakura secara terang-terangan di muka umum! Oh! Pasti Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura!" Ino tersenyum girang. Sekarang Ino memang sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi karena ada seorang mantan 'Ne' yang sudah mendiami hatinya. "Sahabatku hebat 'kan!" teriak Ino bangga pada wanita-wanita yang ia lihat sedang ngerumpi di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Dan Ino yakin kalau mereka pasti sedang membicarakan tentang kelahiran anak pertama Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita-wanita tadi mendesis kesal pada Ino lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ino pun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makanya jangan berargumen sembarangan tanpa bercermin!" dan Ino pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit dengan berbekal sebuket bunga. 'Sebenarnya aku iri juga, di rookie sembilan hanya Sakura saja yang sudah menikah, punya anak lagi!' batin Ino agak kesal.

-o0o-

Sasuke membelai rambut biru donker anak—putra—nya yang sekarang ada di pelukan Sakura. Ia pun mengecup pipi bulat kemerahan buah hatinya lembut. "Aku senang sekali, Sakura…." Sasuke segera menciumi pipi anaknya lembut. "Anak kita…penerus klan Uchiha…penerusku…"

"Ah, aku juga senang sekali…. Hei, Sasuke-_kun_…siapa nama anak kita?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap emerald Sakura sambil menggumam kecil. "Ng, mungkin…Sanzora…Uchiha Sanzora?"

Sakura terdiam dan terlihat berfikir. "Apa artinya?"

Sasuke pun memalingkan wajah. Oke, ia tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata romantis. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah…Sasuke pun berbisik kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menatap putranya penuh kasih. Wajah mungilnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika bayi. Dengan pipi gembul yang kemerahan dan rambut biru donker yang masih sedikit namun cukup tebal membuat bayi itu terlihat manis. "Sanzora sayang…," Sakura pun mengecup pelan dahi anaknya. "Ibu tidak sabar ingin menunjukanmu ke teman-teman Ibu…."

.

.

.

Sasuke mendelik. "JANGAN!"

HAH? Sakura pun menaikkan alis dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Ng, tadi…Sasuke-kun bilang 'jangan' ya?"

"Jangan Sakura! Jangan menunjukkan Sanzora di depan umum!"

"Tapi kena—"

"_KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAA_!"

**DEG!**

Sasuke sontak membulatkan kedua mata _onyx_-nya ketika mendengar suara cempreng itu. Dengan Sushin no Jutsu, Sasuke segera menahan pintu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Lho! Teme! Apa-apaan kau! Aku mau menjenguk tahu!" teriak Naruto kesal. Tentu saja ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke menutup kembali pintu yang baru sedikit dibukanya. "Hoi Teme! Aku mau menjenguk lho!" Naruto segera menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada di dalam, terlihat sedang berusaha untuk mengunci pintunya.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tidak boleh menjenguk?"

Sasuke pun menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku tidak mau udara di sini terkontaminasi oleh Naruto yang membawa virus dan bakteri sehingga membahayakan pernapasan anakku!"

HAH? Sakura hanya memiringkan kepala—berusaha menangkap kata-kata Sasuke yang ia pikir salah didengarnya. Lalu sejurus kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Haha, tidak ada! Hahaha, ayolah Sasuke! Bukakan pintu untuk Naruto…"

"Tidak!"

Sementara Naruto menggerutu kesal di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan bayinya. "Apa-apaan sih Teme! Tadi aku lihat pakai mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia jelas-jelas ingin mengusirku!"

"Lho, Naruto? Tidak masuk?" tanya Ino yang kebetulan baru datang. Ia datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan di belakangnya berdiri _kunoichi_ dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Cih! Teme mengusirku tahu!"

Ino berjengit lalu kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha! Kau buruk rupa sih, Naruto!"

He? Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kecut mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan Ino. "Apa hubungannya 'buruk rupa' dengan 'menjenguk bayi'?" geramnya.

"Ng, a-anu…Naruto-_kun_… sama sekali tidak buruk rupa kok… Naruto-kun… sangat… tampan…," kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

Wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi cerah. "Eh, yang benar Hinata!"

"Ah, Hinata pasti bohong! Minggir kau Naruto!" Ino langsung menarik Naruto kasar untuk menjauh dari pintu. Sementara Hinata yang berusaha mengelak kerena ia dikatakan 'bohong' hanya menunduk akhirnya. Ino pun membuka pintu namun tidak bisa terbuka. "Lho, kok?"

"Sudah kubilang, Teme tidak menerima tamu!"

Ino mendengus. "Ng, Sakura! Sasuke! Ini aku lho! Ino!"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"HOI! INI AKU INO!" teriak Ino sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban, ketika Ino hendak membuka suara lagi, suara berat dengan nada tajam menghentikannya.

"Heh! Berisik! Jangan membuat anakku bangun!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam.

Ino berjengit. Apa-apaan tadi!

"Tuh, sudah kubilang 'kan!" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kita tidak boleh menjenguk?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Semua pun terdiam. Sampai tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tahu…," dan itu membuat Ino dan Hinata meliriknya. "Jangan-jangan…anaknya Teme tidak tampan lagi? Biasanya klan Uchiha 'kan orangnya tampan-tampan, mungkin Teme malu karena anaknya tidak tampan!"

Ino pun mengangguk-angguk sementara Hinata hanya menunduk. "Hm, mungkin saja Naruto…"

"Aku jadi penasaran nih…bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Yo, semuanya! Mau melihat anggota Uchiha baru ya?" terdengar suara yang tak kalah cempreng dari belakang Hinata. Suara yang diikuti dengan "GUK GUK!"

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto sok akrab. Ia sedikit merinding karena di belakang Kiba berdiri sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian tertutup dan kaca mata hitam. "Yo, Shino…" sapa Naruto akhirnya. Mendengar ada suara makhluk lain yang menuntut, Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Yo, Akamaru…"

"HUWAAAAHHH… Merepotkan. Seharusnya aku istirahat seharian ini karena libur misi…" terdengar gumaman malas dari belakang Shino.

"Maaf terlambat, Ino! Shikamaru susah sekali dibangunkan," kata Chouji sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru menguap kecil lalu mengucek matanya hingga sedikit berair. Melihat banyak orang di hadapannya, ia pun berkomentar, "Berita cepat menyebar ya…."

"YA AMPUN! SAKURA-_CHAN_ SUDAH MELAHIRKAN! DAN ANAK YANG DILAHIRKAN SAKURA-_CHAN_ BUKAN ANAKKU!" terdengar suara heboh dari arah yang berseberangan dengan arah masuk Kiba dkk. Yap, seorang _shinobi_ dengan gaya norak dan rambut bob dilengkapi alis tebal serta bulu mata bawah berteriak histeris di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Lee, diamlah! Kau mengganggu ketenangan ini, tahu!" celoteh Tenten sambil menjitak kepala Lee.

Di belakang Tenten berdiri seorang pemuda Hyuuga berwajah dingin dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang dikuncir pada bagian ujung. Ia sedikit menaikkan alis melihat banyak orang berkumpul di depan ruangan yang juga ingin dimasukinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?"

"Kami baru sampai, ini mau masuk," ujar Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto yang membuat semua yang hendak mengikuti langkah Kiba—minus Ino dan Hinata—sukses menghentikan langkah mereka dan melirik Naruto sebal. "Teme tidak menerima tamu! Jadi walau kalian menggedor-gedor pintu pun Teme tidak akan membuka pintunya!"

Semua menaikkan alis heran, sampai Lee angkat bicara, "Bebohong ala apa itu Naruto? Jangan-jangan kau masih kesal karena tidak bisa menikah dengan Sakura-_chan_ ya?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil menggeleng cepat. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul. "B-bukan kok! A-aku! Bukan!"

Mendengar Naruto berbicara tidak jelas, membuat Ino angkat suara. "Sasuke tidak menerima tamu yang akan menjenguk anaknya karena anak Sasuke itu tidak tampan!"

Semua sontak membulatkan mata, termasuk Shino yang memakai kaca mata hitam dan tentu saja minus Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah? Yang benar? Anak Sasuke tidak tampan?" Chouji menatap Ino dengan berbinar, seperti baru pertama kalinya mendengar berita sensual seperti ini.

"Merepotkan. Itu tidak mungkin… Sasuke dan Sakura punya wajah di atas rata-rata. Tidak mungkin anak mereka—"

"Itu benar Shikamaru!" potong Naruto.

Shikamaru pun menguap bosan. "Memang kau sudah pernah melihatnya? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang Sasuke tidak menerima tamu?"

Naruto pun nyengir sambil menggaruk rambut blondenya. "Hehe, belum sih. Cuma! Aku yakin pasti begitu!"

"Hah, Naruto…kau hanya bisa membual…," Tenten pun membuka pintu, namun tidak bisa dibuka. Akhirnya ia pun mengetuk pintu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERISIK!" dan suara Sasuke yang menggelegar itu pun membuat semua yang ada di situ merinding apalagi diikuti suara tangisan bayi.

"OWEEEEEKKKKK…OWEEEEEKKKKK!"

"Jangan-jangan benar?" gumam Neji.

-o0o-

"Sasuke-_kun_…kenapa tidak boleh…?" rengek Sakura sambil mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Cup, cup sayang…." Sakura pun melirik Sasuke. "Bukannya mereka yang membuat Sanzora bangun, tapi bentakanmu yang sangat keras Sasuke-kun! Lagipula…'kan Ino yang menjenguk…."

"Urrr….urrr…."

Sasuke melirik anaknya yang mengeluarkan suara bayi yang begitu kecil. Begitu manis… "Aku tidak mau suara berisik Ino mengganggu ketenangan Sanzora!" tegas Sasuke. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara-suara baru yang mulai berdatangan. 'Cih, semakin banyak saja. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, anakku tidak boleh terganggu oleh kehadiran mereka!' batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dari kebisingan dan udara kotor, aku tidak ingin dia terluka…" ujar Sasuke sambil membelai pipi anaknya yang mulai tenang. Sanzora pun menggeliat kecil dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke-_kun_…Mereka pasti tidak akan membuat Sanzora terluka…dan tentang udara kotor itu… Ya ampun…kau sangat berlebihan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau tak tahu betapa aku menyayangi Sanzora."

"Ya tapi dengan tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun untuk menjenguk Sanzora, itu bukan sayang namanya…."

"Sakura…."

**DOK DOK DOK**

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia pun beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa Sasuke jadi _over over over protective_ begini? Apa karena Sanzora adalah sosok yang dianggap Sasuke akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha? Atau…?

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERISIK!"

Sakura membulatkan mata mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang begitu keras. Cepat-cepat, Sakura langsung melirik anaknya yang mulai menggeliat dan mengerutkan dahi. "Sasu…"

"OWEEEEEKKKKK…OWEEEEEKKKKK!"

Sasuke sontak membulatkan matanya dan berlari ke arah Sanzora dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. "S-Sanzora…tidak…"

"Ini karena kau yang berteriak Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke pun berkeringat dingin. Ia melirik Sakura penuh harap—ia sungguh tak tega melihat anak tersayangnya menangis. "Sakura! Lakukan sesuatu! Dia terlihat terluka! Sakura!"

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengangkat bayinya sedikit agar lebih dekat padanya. "Huh…untungnya Sanzora tidak apa-apa, dia hanya lapar…"

"Lalu dia ingin apa? Akan kubelikan sekarang juga!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda 360 derajat dari Sasuke yang biasanya hanya karena Sanzora. Ia pun menatap Sasuke lembut. "Bayi yang baru lahir hanya punya satu makanan." Sakura pun membuka kancing baju pertamanya.

Sasuke mendelik melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Wajahnya mendadak memerah drastis. "A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan Sakura?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Memberikan Sanzora makanan."

-o0o-

Naruto dan yang lainnya kini berada di kedai _dango_. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu setelah secara terang-terangan Sasuke mengusir mereka.

"Oke, karena Teme berbuat seperti tadi—tidak mengizinkan kita menjenguk anaknya, itu membuatku semakin penasaran!"

"Ya! Aku juga!" kata Lee dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, dan Chouji.

Sementara Neji, Shino, dan Shikamaru hanya diam namun di hati mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, 'Gimana sih tampang anaknya Sasuke?'

"Yap! Karena itu, kita harus membuat rencana untuk melihat bayinya Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Lalu ia mulai berbisik kecil dan memberitahukan apa rencananya.

-o0o-

Yang pertama, Naruto beraksi. Ia yakin sekali dengan rencananya. Ia berencana akan mengintip dari balik jendela kamar Sakura dan bayinya dirawat. Dari bawah, Naruto bisa melihat kalau jendela itu tidak ditutup dengan tirai. Naruto pun merelakan tenaganya yang harus memanjat sampai dua belas lantai. Begitu sampai di jendela, Naruto menghela napas lega. Namun tiba-tiba ia disuguhi pemandangan indah, yaitu tatapan tajam dari sepasang _obsidian_ yang kemudian berubah menjadi merah, _sharingan_.

"WUUUAAAAAA!" Saking kagetnya, Naruto langsung jatuh bebas. Sementara yang lain hanya menutup mata ngeri melihat Naruto jatuh mengenaskan. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan membantu Naruto. Hinata yang ingin membantu pun segera ditarik Ino menjauh. _Poor_ Naruto.

Setelah itu, Hinata yang disuruh. Hinata menggunakan _byakugan_-nya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Begitu mengaktifkan _byakugan_, Hinata langsung bisa melihat bagian dalam kamar. Dan wajahnya sontak memerah melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu, belum sempat berbicara, Hinata sudah pingsan duluan.

"Hinata!" pekik semuanya.

Neji pun segera mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya karena penasaran. Namun, ia tak melihat apa-apa. Cih, mungkin Sasuke sudah memasang pelindung di ruangan itu setelah merasakan _byakugan_ Hinata telah mengintipnya.

Tenten yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Neji, langsung bertanya. "Bagaimana, Neji?"

Neji pun mendecih. "Sasuke sudah memasang _kekkai_ anti _byakugan_." Neji pun segera mengangkat Hinata yang pingsan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tenten menghela nafas. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan keahliannya. Ya, peralatan _ninja_. Tenten membentuk sebuah kunci dengan cepat dan akan memasukkannya. Namun, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi mengenaskan ketika menyadari tidak ada kenop di pintu kamar Sakura dan bayinya. Cih!

Tiba-tiba semangat Lee pun membara. "Bagaimana kalau didobrak saja?" Lee pun menendang pintu. Lalu hening, dan dilanjutkan dengan robohnya Lee. Hn, pintu yang sangat keras. Tenten pun segera menyeret paksa Lee yang sepertinya kakinya mengejang.

Shino yang melihat kejadian itu segera beraksi, ia segera mengeluarkan jurus khusus klan Aburame itu. "_Muchiyose no jutsu_."

Kiba pun menyeringai. "Lee kurang kuat melakukannya! Akamaru!" Kiba melempar pil kepada Akamaru. Dan dalam sekejap Akamaru pun berubah menjadi Kiba. "_GETSUUGA_!" Pasangan Kiba-Akamaru pun hendak menyerang pintu dengan _getsuuga_ namun melihat ada serangga-serangga Shino di depannya, mereka malah menyerang 2 ruangan yang berada di kanan dan kiri kamar rawat Sakura.

**DBUMMMMM! **Dan semua pun menutup telinga.

Shino menggeram lalu mengangkut tubuh Kiba-Akamaru sekaligus.

Chouji merasakan semangatnya membara berlipat ganda. "Aku tidak akan meleset! HYAAAA! _NIKUDAN SENSHA_!"

Shikamaru mendelik mendengar Chouji mengeluarkan jurus khas keturunan Akimichi itu. Shikamaru pun segera mengeluarkan _kagemane_-nya dan menahan Chouji. "Bodoh! Bukannya mendobrak, kau malah akan menghancurkan rumah sakit ini tahu!" Karena Chouji sangat kuat dan Shikamaru mati-matian menahannya, pada akhirnya Chouji malah mengenai Shikamaru.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. Korban yang berjatuhan jadi bertambah. Kali ini adalah gilirannya. Tapi ia harus membawa Chouji dan Shikamaru dulu. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia pun menyeret paksa Chouji dan Shikamaru. Saat sampai di dekat tangga, ia melihat seorang suster sedang berjalan sambil membawa papan di tangannya. Ide pun muncul di kepala Ino. Ia pun terus menyesuaikan tempat agar fokus ke suster itu dan mengabaikan kedua temannya. Dan saat dirasa sudah pas, Ino segera memulai aksinya. "_Shintenshin no jutsu_!" dan raga Ino pun langsung berpindah ke suster itu. Sang suster segera berjalan dengan PD (percaya diri) dan mengetuk kamar Sakura dan bayinya.

"Sasuke-_san_, saya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura-_san_," kata Ino dalam wujud suster. Dan pintu pun dibuka lalu menampakkan sosok Sasuke.

"Hn, kau akan memeriksa keadaan Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke pun mempersilahkan suster Ino masuk.

Ino membelalakkan mata. Dalam hati ia berteriak girang senang. Segampang inikah? Segampang inikah! Khukhukhu! Dan Ino langsung saja melangkah pasti. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Matanya pun mulai mengembara ke setiap sisi ruangan itu. Dan ia menangkap sosok Uchiha Sakura berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa membawa apapun. Tunggu! Sakura tidak menggendong bayinya! Ino panik dan langsung celingak-celinguk. "Lho! Mana bayinya?"

Sasuke pun menyeringai. "Bukankah kau akan memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan bukan bayinya, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino membelalakkan matanya lalu beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—habis memandikan Sanzora. Ia menaikkan alis ketika melihat Sasuke sedang tenang-tenangnya membaca buku di sofa. "Lho, Sasuke-_kun_? Tadi kau tidak mendengar suara ribut-ribut?"

Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menggendong Sanzora yang hanya berbalut handuk putih. "Entahlah…." Ia pun langsung mencium pipi Sanzora gemas.

Sakura pun segera membaringkan Sanzora di ranjang. Segera mengambil minyak penghangat tubuh bayi dan mengusapkannya perlahan ke dada Sanzora.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat dan ia pun menggenggam tangan mungil Sanzora. Ia ingin menghangatkan anaknya.

"Besok kita pulang ke rumah, bukan?"

"Hmmm…."Sasuke hanya menggumam sambil merasakan jari-jari Sanzora di pipinya. Oh, siapapun… mengertilah betapa bahagianya Uchiha bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto ini.

Sakura pun terdiam. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Sanzora. Lalu ia pun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ng, Sasuke-_kun_…teman-teman…boleh melihat Sanzora di rumah 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh, Sakura!"

"Tapi…buat apa aku melahirkan Sanzora kalau tidak ada yang melihat betapa tampannya ia!" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. "Sakura, ini demi kebaikan—"

"Kebaikan apanya, Sasuke-_kun_! Menjenguk bayi itu normal! Kenapa kau begitu _over protective_ sih! Ayolah! Memangnya teman-teman punya penyakit apa sehingga bisa mengkontaminasi udara di sekitar Sanzora? Aku yang bersama mereka juga baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu menatap Sakura. "Sanzora masih sensitif untuk itu."

Sakura pun terdiam. Ia segera menekuk bibirnya. Lalu matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kau tega sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"H-hei, kenapa menang—"

"Aku tidak mau melahirkan lagi!"

"Hei! Kita tidak mungkin hanya punya satu anak 'kan? Uchiha butuh banyak pener—"

"Percuma saja kalau tak ada yang melihat anakku! Aku tidak mau melahirkan lagi!" rengek Sakura. Bahkan Sanzora pun menatapnya dengan bingung, tatapan seorang bayi polos.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Sakura serius atau bercanda? Tidak mau melahirkan lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan kebangkitan klan Uchiha! Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar dan pada akhirnya ia pun menggumam, "Hn."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Hn tadi itu 'iya' atau 'tidak' Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Sakura pun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura segera mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa selain berusaha agar wajahnya tak terlihat lucu di depan Sakura. Karena Sakura selalu berkata bahwa wajahnya sangat lucu saat _blushing_. "Tapi pastikan mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat bersih!"

"Oh, tentu saja!"

Dan pasangan suami-istri itu pun melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali.

-o0o-

Sakura berjalan tenang di sepanjang koridor, sebenarnya tujuannya adalah untuk mencari udara segar. Sasuke sedang membereskan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sanzora. Hm, Sakura sangat beruntung. Entah kenapa sejak kelahiran Sanzora, Sasuke sangat perhatian kepadanya. Sasuke selalu memanjakannya. Lagipula, Tsunade—yang masih menjabat sebagai Hokage—sangat pengertian dengan tidak memberikan Sasuke misi dalam 1 bulan ke depan. Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di salah satu ruangan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Tadi aku sudah berhasil masuk namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku kembali lagi ke tubuhku yang semula!"

Sakura menaikkan alis. Itu suara Ino. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang Ino lakukan di sini, Sakura pun segera membuka pintu ruangan asal suara Ino. "Ino? Sedang apa di sini? Kau sakit?"

Ino membelalakkan mata begitu juga semua orang yang ada di situ. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru terbaring di ranjang dengan balutan perban. Sementara Lee bisa berdiri hanya saja memakai tongkat. Shino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata—yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya—berdiri kalem.

"Hei, kalian reuni ya?"

Semua terdiam.

1

2

3

"SAKURAAA!" pekik Ino mendayu-dayu. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura mewakili semuanya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat keadaan beberapa teman-temannya. "Kenapa kalian seperti mumi begitu?"

"Sakura! Salahkan Sasuke! Kenapa kami tidak diizinkan untuk melihat anakmu! Kau tidak tahu pengorbanan kami ya!"

Sakura hanya cengo. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Ino menarik nafas dalam lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Mulai dari pengorbanan Naruto sampai dirinya. "Oh iya! Kau sabar saja ya. Aku yakin anak keduamu pasti akan tidak akan jelek," kata Ino di akhir ceritanya.

Dan untuk perkataan Ino yang tadi, tentu saja Sakura langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya. "Apa maksudmu, _pig_! Anakku tidak jelek!"

Semua yang ada di situ pun menaikkan alis.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak mengizinkan kami melihat anaknya?" tanya Neji.

Sakura pun menggaruk kepalanya dan membuang muka. "Dia… _over protective_ sekali tehadap anaknya… dia hanya tidak ingin kehadiran kalian mengganggu ketenangan Sanzora…," ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Semua yang ada di situ pun langsung _sweatdrop_. Hanya alasan sesederhana itu? Sejak kapan Uchiha berganti _image_?

"Lagipula…Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mengizinkan kalian untuk menjenguk Sanzora kok…."

"EH! YANG BENAR!"

-o0o-

Pagi ini terlihat cerah dengan arak-arak awan yang menutup sebagian langit. Sinar matahari pun terasa hangat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Terlihat kerumunan para shinobi Konoha berkumpul di depan sebuah rumah besar di kawasan Uchiha. Mereka segera memasuki rumah besar itu ketika seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ini dia, namanya Uchiha Sanzora," kata Sakura memperkenalkan Sanzora.

Semua laki-laki yang ada di situ memasang wajah biasa, padahal dalam hati mereka, '_K-KAWAIIIIII_! AKU INGIN PUNYA ANAK SEPERTI INI!'

Sementara para _kunoichi_ berteriak girang. "AH! LUCUNYAAAA! DIA MANIS SEKALI!"

Sakura pun segera men-_deathglare_ teman-teman perempuannya sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan wajah kesal. "K-kalian jangan berisik, mengerti 'kan?" bisik Sakura.

"Ah, matanya berbinar-binar Sakura…aku ingin menggendongnya…boleh 'kan?" pinta Ino dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Dia terlihat tampan seperti ayahnya…manis…." gumam Tenten.

"L-lucunya…." Hinata pun mengelus tangan Sanzora yang masih kecil. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat tiba-tiba jari Sanzora menggenggam jari telunjuknya. "Manis sekali…."

"Sakura! Boleh ya! Kugendong!" pinta Ino.

Sakura menghela napas lalu melirik Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan para lelaki. "Baiklah! Tapi hati-hati ya!"

Ino pun mengedipkan mata. Sakura segera mengangkat Sanzora dan memberikannya perlahan ke gendongan Ino. Ino pun tersenyum senang. Terlebih saat Sanzora menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. "Manisnya!"

Sementara Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan teman-teman lelakinya. Dan ada wajah baru di sini. Yap, Sai yang baru selesai misi langsung diundang Ino untuk melihat bayi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_san_, Sanzora boleh kulukis? Dia adalah objek yang bagus untuk dilukis," pinta Sai yang sudah siap dengan buku sketsanya.

"Hn, boleh saja. Asalkan seluruh peralatan lukismu sangat bersih jika diletakkan di dekat anakku," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah, Teme! Kau hebat ya, anakmu sangat manis sepertiku!" ujar Naruto girang. Naruto tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun padahal ia adalah biangnya yang mengatakan kalau anak Sasuke tidak tampan.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit keluar. "Jangan membual, Dobe."

"Tapi, kau hebat juga. Mau menjadi seorang ayah dalam usia segini. Usia yang empat tahun lebih awal dari kebanyakan usia untuk menjadi ayah di Konoha. Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Ya, bagiku itu tak berbeban. Aku hanya ingin mencapai tujuanku. Kebangkitan klan," jawab Sasuke.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Lebih baik tak usah angkat bicara jika menyangkut klan Uchiha yang misteris dan legendaris itu.

"Jadi, mau berencana berapa anak?" tanya Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendelik.

Ya, tapi sejurus kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan menyeringai sambil melirik istrinya. "Kalian akan tahu nanti."

-o0o-

Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang sudah pulang. Hn, selama delapan jam _nonstop_, rumah Uchiha itu penuh dengan orang-orang tidak jelas. Dan sekarang mereka sudah pulang, itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena ia sama sekali tidak suka keramaian.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku dengar, rombongan Suna akan kemari tiga hari lagi. Dan juga, Ino sudah memastikan kalau Sanzora akan jadi bahan pembicaraan terhangat di Konoha—bahkan seluruh dunia saat ini! Dia akan populer!" kata Sakura senang.

"Hn."

Sakura pun mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ng, makasih ya Sasuke-_kun_… tadi… teman-teman terlihat senang melihat Sanzora…," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn." Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak buruk juga mengundang orang untuk menjenguk anak kita…," Sasuke pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. "Aku dapat sesuatu yang baru hari ini…."

"Apa itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke pun melebarkan senyumnya—seringainya. "Jangan lupakan janjimu jika aku mengizinkan mereka melihat Sanzora, Sakura sayang…." Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Ng, Sasu…," Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak ketika Sasuke mulai berlaku lebih. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura dan itu membuat wajah Sakura panas.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan…semakin dekat…

"OWEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. "Oh, Sanzora bangun. Ia pasti takut sendirian." Dan Sasuke pun langsung melesat ke dalam. Ia meninggalkan Sakura di dekat pintu.

Sakura tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga tidak jelas. Ia sendiri masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dibisikkan Sasuke tadi. Dan sejurus kemudian, wajahnya sudah semerah rambut milik Kazekage.

.

.

.

" **Aku akan jadi Ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita nanti."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**

_Konnichiwa_…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

KACAUUUUUUU! FICNYA KACAU BANGET! MAAFKANLAH SAYA, INORI! SAYA MEMPERSEMBAHKAN FIC GAJE BEGINI KEPADAMU!

Haduh, saya bener-bener mampet ide! Makanya, jadilah fic aneh ini. Maaf banget ya kalau ficnya nggak layak dibaca! *sembah sujud*. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya buat Inori Shirayuki jika kamu sangat-sangat-_very-very_ kecewa sama ni fic! Maaf! Tapi tetep dong, saya mau ngucapin _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!

Dari awal saya udah ngerasa aneh pas baca ficnya ulang. Saya mikir, "Kok gini sih?" tapi tetep nekat _publish_ karena bener-bener gak ada ide buat bikin yang lebih baik dari ini. T.T ceritanya aneh dan njlimeti banget! Alurnya nggak jelas lagi! Haduh…haduh… dan buat readers…maaf juga ya kalau kalian sangat kecewa dengan fic ini…T.T Btw, judulnya Daddy Complex gegara kalo gede Sanzora bakal jadi kayak gitu xD *ga nyambung*

**Akhir kata, (tetep dong)**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
